Frieza's Lament
by Mr. Shitsmear
Summary: Mentality and common sense sent spiraling down due to harsh beating by filthy monkey man


Frieza shivered. This decrepit hole of ash and stone, save for a fountain of blood and the fleshy inhabitants who lived there was grating on the tyrant's nerves. His Father, and his brother, Cooler, were alongside him, but that didn't make him feel any better. He'd only cared for his Father for the inheritance he'd receive after taking the throne. And Cooler... Frieza felt neutrally towards him. He always enjoyed teasing Cooler when they were younger, and every now and then when they were adults, but he never actually hated him.

But that didn't matter now. Sentiments couldn't be held for long in a place like this. They were only there for the hopeful to cling to. The rest, much like himself, had given up. After that **fILTHY** , **IGNORANT** , **_BEAST_** had turned into a god, there wasn't hope for anyone of cruel nature. Frieza considered attempting to become more powerful, but it didn't lead anywhere, and he only found himself feeling worse after. "Ugh..." Frieza found himself shivering once more. He couldn't stand it. It was unnerving just thinking about it. That **HE** of all people was defeated by someone like that. A Saiyan! Of all people! Just...Just ugh!

And yet...When he and Goku fought, he...He felt so alive! But he wouldn't be able to compete with the Saiyan at this point. It truly was hopeless. But what could he do? The Icejin was already dead, and in this realm, his body regenerated when harmed. That made sense though. It was **_Hell_** , after all. "If only I'd never gone to Namek. That was the start of it all. Ever since I encountered those pathetic Earthlings. I was foolish. Gah- what's wrong with me!" The Icejin shouted and clenched his hands into fists. He began to strike himself repeatedly in the head, each blow only caused enough pain to last mere seconds. "Why did I ever go to that wretched planet! I was fool to think immortality was attainable!" He shouted, this time louder.

One of the Oni that'd been guarding him and several other denizen's in the Jail area came to check on him, They didn't say much, only an agressive request for the Icejin to cease his incessent yelling. "..." Frieza stared daggers into them. He wished he could break free from this depressing cell and clobber them both. But then...That wouldn't do much good for his sake. All that would do was alert King Yemma, or the Kais, and make them send a fighter down to punish him... Again. Last time he'd been locked up back-to-back with that bug-like man, Cell. They'd established...Something? Frieza wasn't entirely sure what to call the relationship he and the android had, but it worked equally between them, if they were to ever actually escape hell, or take revenge on the Saiyan and his family.

Frieza knew the beings who oversaw him and the others were growing more and more annoyed by his actions. And last time, he was confronted and given a choice by one of the Kais, and their warrior, that green-skinned man who accompanied Goku some time ago. He hadn't paid enough to attention to learn the man's name, but he did pay close attention to what the fat little creature beside him said.

- _"Hear this, fabled Frieza of the Forbidden Quadrent. We've just about had it with you, and your little outbursts down here. We're higher than this. And we don't need to waste our time with pests like you. Next time, we won't hesitate. You recall what happened to Majin Buu? He was reincarnated, his former being shattered, and reformed. He's now human, a young man named Uub. I promise you, the same will happen to you if you don't shape up. It's your decision, Frieza. Choose wisely."_ -

He couldn't allow that to happen. After all that he'd been through, disgracing his Family with the Saiyan mess was enough, but becoming something as pathetic as a Human? That would ultimately shame him, his family, and their name. "Never...I won't let that happen." Frieza grinned, madly. Sitting upward, curling his tail around his shins and backside, the Icejin hugged his knees close to his chest and his eyes grew wide. "I know it's hopeless...I know it presumed impossible...But I will grow stronger. I don't care how, but I'll do it. I'll become stronger than that simian ape! And I. Will. CRUSH. HIM. I swear to kami, I will make him, no, THEM! I WILL MAKE THEM ALL PAY! I WILL CRUSH EVERYONE!"

Frieza was laughing now, through gritted teeth, and with eyes as wide as they could be. He was determined. Though his mentality was shattered, he still had one goal in mind. He would defeat those apes, no matter the cost! He would prove that he wasn't the weak. He would.


End file.
